


Misquoted

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misquoted

**Author's Note:**

> _Misquoted_ was written for the prompt phrase "I did not say that". Being slightly insane, I decided to write an Angel drabble, and fill it with Buffy quotes. Kudos and cookies if you manage to identify them all...

"Got it!"  
They dropped what they were doing, and hurried over to the desk.  
"You mean you've worked out the correct translation? Finally?"  
"I have." Wesley was triumphant. "It's not Egyptian, it's Etruscan! Mistaken for Egyptian by the design pattern, but any fool can see it predates their-"  
"Great. So, what's the paragraph about? The struggle between right and wrong?"  
"It's not about right. And it's _not_ about wrong."  
"Well, what _is_ it about?"  
"It's about power."  
"Well, I'm sort of impressed!"  
"It's a noun, too…"  
Angel whispered to Cordelia. "Can you believe the Watchers Council let this guy go?"


End file.
